duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of My Mind
"Out of My Mind" is the 28th single by Duran Duran. The song is part of the Duran Duran album Medazzaland, but was released as a single from the soundtrack to the 1997 Val Kilmer film The Saint. About the song During the development of Medazzaland, "Out of My Mind" was written by Simon Le Bon as the last of a trilogy of songs for his late friend David Miles (the others being "Do You Believe in Shame?" and "Ordinary World"). The original working title for the song was "Got to Get You Out of My Mind". After the album was complete, Capitol Records shopped around certain tracks to Hollywood movie studios, hoping to get a Duran Duran song attached to one of the year's summer blockbusters. In January, Paramount Pictures showed interested in including "Out of My Mind" on the soundtrack album for The Saint. In March 1997, the soundtrack and single for "Out of My Mind" were released internationally on Virgin Records, marking the first time a Duran Duran release (single or album) had been released on an imprint other than EMI/Parlophone (or EMI subsidiaries Capitol/Harvest for North America). Music video The video was filmed by director Dean Karr in February, at the historic Krumlov Castle in the city of Český Krumlov, in the Czech Republic. Duran Duran at Krumlov Castle. It featured many special effects, including the use of sophisticated prosthetic makeup to age singer Simon Le Bon over the course of the video.SMG FX: photos of Out of My Mind makeup B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes "Out of My Mind" featured the two B-sides "Sinner or Saint" (written specifically for the movie) and "Silva Halo", an album track from Medazzaland. There were a multitude of remixes done for the track, mostly by the Perfecto crew (Paul Oakenfold and Steve Osborne).Tom McClintock's Duran Duran discography (PDF) Chart positions The single peaked at #21 on the UK Singles Chart in May, and at #14 in Italy. Track listing CD: Virgin - VSCDT1639 (UK) #"Out of My Mind" (Album Version) - 4:15 #"Silva Halo" - 2:24 #"Sinner or Saint" - 4:06 #"Out of My Mind" (Electric Remix) - 4:25 CD: Virgin - VSCDX1639 (UK) #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Radio Edit) - 3:46 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Mix) - 5:51 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Instrumental) - 5:47 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Dub 1) - 6:41 CD: Virgin - V25D-38586 (US) #"Out of My Mind" (Metropolis Remix) - 4:28 #"Sinner or Saint" - 4:07 12": Virgin; VST 1639 (UK) #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Mix) - 5:51 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Instrumental) - 5:47 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Dub 1) - 6:41 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Dub 2) - 6:25 Other appearances Aside from the single, "Out of My Mind" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Medazzaland'' *''The Saint'' (Original Soundtrack) Singles: *"Electric Barbarella" (US) *"Got to Get You Out of My Mind" (US) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Wes Wehmiller - bass guitar *Dave DiCenso - drums Lyrics Light a candle Lay flowers at the door For those who were left behind And the ones who've gone before But here it comes now Sure as silence follows rain The taste of you upon my lips The fingers in my brain Ever gentle as it kills me where I lay Who am I to resist? Who are you to fail? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you what's left to believe in? And I could be so sorry For the way it had to go But now I feel your presence In a way I could not know And I wonder Do you ever feel the same In whispering darkness Do you ever hear my name? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? How could you dare To become so real When you're just a ghost in me And I've got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? Here in the back of my mind Deep in the back of my mind See also *Discography 4: Out of My Mind *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Medazzaland singles